


Death Gods Need Love Too

by ChosenRedead



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenRedead/pseuds/ChosenRedead
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 5





	Death Gods Need Love Too

“What are you crying about?” Grima said. 

“N-nothing. Just- it’s fine.” She said. She was short. More so than the vessel before he changed it upon his permanent possession. She was crying. 

“Ah I see. Your dragon blood is out of control like Caído’s.” Grima said.

“Yes. I met him. He doesn’t understand how he got his under control. I can’t be around others until I can control my own. You should leave I don’t want to hurt you” She said.

“Girl I am Grima. God of Death. You couldn’t scratch me. Especially with all the power Eclat has given me.” Grima boasted. It was likely true. He had been here for months and had been taking power for just as long. She was summoned less than a week ago.

“Well I am Caída. Please just leave me. I don’t need anyone else.” Caída said, leaving.

“Lies. I can feel the sadness rolling of you and Grimurei would make me go on a mission with the 3 Lucina’s if I left you out here alone.” Grima said following her.

“My blood is out of control-”

“Then I will teach you how to control it.” Grima said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“And if you can’t?” Caída said hesitantly.

“I am immortal. Your blood won’t let you die. We have forever and a day to perfect your control.” Grima said.


End file.
